


Rendezvous

by JustJasper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Penetrative Sex, Piercings, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual tension between Shepard and Williams comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta'd) Set during ME1.
> 
> This story features Ashley Williams as a trans woman. Language uses: penis (single use), girlcock.
> 
> Learn more about Andromeda Shepard [on my tumblr](http://justjasper.tumblr.com/tagged/andromeda%20shepard).

It had been building for months; a steady attraction, flirtatious combat banter, I'm-gonna-fuck-you eyes, and had finally come to fruition in a blind spot amongst the containers on the cargo deck, Wrex and Garrus mysteriously absent. One minute they were kissing, Ashley's hands groping at the hem of Shepard's shirt and pulling it over her chest as she pushed her down onto a crate, and then suddenly it stopped.

“We having doubts, Williams?” Andromeda asked, slightly breathless and increasingly aroused.

“Not sure, Ma'am,” Ashley said, letting her eyes rake over her commander. “Just got to clear some things up before we go on.”

“Things?”

“You've read my file, I guess.”

“I gave it a look,” Shepard confirmed.

“So you'll notice I have sealed medical records,” Ashley went on, matter of factly, hand on her hip as she addressed her commanding officer.

“Unless it's relevant I don't need your medical history, I've had my STD inoculations.”

“I don't mean about disease, but my record's kinda relevant right now,” Ashley gave a breath of a laugh; her face was confident, but her voice betrayed a little unease. “I was assigned male at birth.”

“Right,” Shepard nodded, itching to reach out and pull the woman to her, but stopped herself as she was obviously not through talking. Ashley raised an eyebrow slightly and continued.

“I've got these,” she grabbed her breasts, giving them a little shake for emphasis which made Shepard grin, “but I haven't had genital reassignment surgery.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, I have a penis.”

“Yeah, I know what you meant,” Andromeda nodded again.

“That's not a problem?” Ashley looked more than a little surprised.

“No,” Shepard shook her head.

“You're not into men.”

“You're not a man.”

“No, I'm not,” Ashley said firmly, nodding herself now.

“Ash, I'm not scared of your genitals,” she assured, smiling coyly.

“Good,” she nodded again, looking satisfied. “I had to check before you saw, you get that, right? Some people are still a bit weird about it.”

“I get it,” Andromeda shrugged. “The military dragged its feet unforgivably about legislation and resources for transgender personnel, so some people are still behind.”

“Uh-huh,” Ashley sounded, but now she'd said her piece her mind seemed to be right back on the previous task, because she was eyeing Shepard's body and pulling her bra off over her head.

“Wow,” Andromeda said appreciatively, and Ashley grinned as she swooped down to kiss her again, pressing their bodies together as she slid onto Shepard's lap. Williams kissed along her jaw as she encouraged her to lift her arms, and she tugged her bra off. The cargo hold was chilly, and she shivered as her hot skin met the air.

“Cold?” Ashley teased, then raised her eyebrows. “Well, well,” she cooed, as she rubbed a thumb over one of Shepard's hard nipples, which were both pierced through with subtle silver barbels; first one and then the other, then both at the same time. Andromeda groaned as she pinched them lightly and tugged, grinning smugly. “Would never have guessed.”

“I'm full of surprises,” she said as she reached up and grabbed at one of Ashley's breasts, kneading firmly as the woman pressed into the contact.

“Oh really?” She pulled at Shepard's nipples again, delighting in making her groan with pleasure. “Take off your pants, Ma'am.”

Chuckling, Shepard began to unhook the belt of her fatigues and loosen the laces on her boots so she could pull the fabric out of them. Ashley had climbed off her to undo her own belt, glancing around.

“The coast still clear?” Shepard asked.

“Yes,” Ashley sounded. “But I don't want to get caught like this.”

“You better fuck me, then.” She wriggled out of her panties, leaving her in nothing but her boots. She got up, turned them on the spot, reached to Ashley's waist and pulled down her fatigue trousers and underwear, pushed her down onto the crate she's just vacated in a few fluid moves, then perched herself on Ashley's legs and reached for her hardened flesh.

“Is this your first girlcock, commander?” She asked as Shepard gave her a few experimental tugs.

“Nope, and I told you I'm not scared of your parts, Ash.”

“Good,” she grinned, as she slipped her fingers against Shepard's folds. “Hey, did I just find another surprise?” she asked, the pad of her finger exploring the vertical piercing through the hood of flesh covering her clit.

“Yes!” she gasped, grinding down against the sensation. Williams pushed her fingers along her damp folds, pressing her thumb against the piercing as her fingers explored further inside.

“You're so wet, commander,” she grinned.

Shepard growled, tugging her girlcock with one hand as the other grabbed her neck and brought her close to kiss her. Ashley kissed back just as firmly, pressing her tongue forward as she thrust two fingers inside her commanding officer, working her clit with her thumb.

“C'mon, I'm ready,” Andromeda panted against the other's lips. “I'm ready to go. You still want me?”

“Are you kidding?” Ashley laughed breathlessly. “I've been thinking up terrible military sexual fantasies since Eden Prime.”

Shepard laughed as she lifted herself, the other woman helping to line up her girlcock. She sunk down, slowly impaling herself, gripping Ashley's shoulders for support, as the woman gripped her hips firmly. Finally she was fully impaled, and she groaned at the delicious stretch, hands at Ashley's neck to take command of another kiss.

“You feel so good, Ma'am,” Williams murmured between kisses. Andromeda began to move, slowly rolling her hips forward, testing the ways it felt to have Ashley move inside her, with the other woman adjusted to her rhythm. Soon enough they found something that worked and in moments they were moving frantically, panting and moaning as they kept a fast pace, knowing it had to be a quick encounter.

“Are you a screamer?” Ashley teased.

“Oh god, oh god,” was all Shepard could manage, because the woman had just found her clit again and was rubbing it in time with their fucking.

“I'm going to find out,” she teased, as Andromeda thrust against her, breasts bouncing, biting her lip in an attempt not to moan too loudly and attract the attention of other crew members. “Unless you command me not to.”

Her brain too soaked with sex to really parse that Ashley was giving her permission to boss her around in this context, she groaned and gripped tighter to the woman's shoulders. “If you fucking stop I'll throw you out of the airlock!”

Grinning, Ashley rubbed her fingers faster over her clit and used her other hand to rise up and pull at one of Shepard's nipples, giving the commander full control of the depth and speed of penetration; a pace which quickened as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

“I'm cumming!” Shepard gasped. “I'm cumming!” She ground her hips down against the duel sensations of Ashley's girlcock inside her and her fingers rubbing over her clit and toppled headlong into orgasm, gasping and moaning and pressing her face into the other woman's shoulder to quieten herself. “Oh god, oh god,” she whined, hips twitching with stimulation, continuing to move with the half-awareness that Ashley still had to finish. Below her the woman thrust her hips up a few more times against Shepard's movement, and then groaned and gripped both hands at Andromeda's hips, pushing and pulling her against her through her own orgasm.

Several moments later they were still a little breathless, slumped amongst the cargo crates and growing increasingly aware of the world around them again. With a considerable effort Shepard slid herself off Williams, standing on shaky post-orgasm legs.

“That was great,” she said as she began to pull on her fatigues, Ashley following suit and pulling hers up her legs.

“We should do it again sometime, commander,” she said, grinning up at the other woman.

Just then they heard the sound of footfalls and conversation nearby, and silently redoubled their efforts to dress themselves again, slipping into their bras and shirts, and Ashley putting her hair back into a neat bun since large clumps of it had come away during their exertions. She gave Shepard a nod, and then peered out from the little annex they'd chosen for their rendezvous, looked back once with a fond smile and then left. Her station was nearby, and it would be easy for her to slip back into place now the sound of footfalls and conversation had moved again. Andromeda waited, biding her time before she too peeked out to check the coast was clear. She skirted behind some large crates, heading for the looming shape of the Mako; she could easily pretend she had been checking it over if she ran into someone.

“Nice blind spot.”

Startled, she looked across to see Garrus standing by the Mako, his omnitool up as he checked something, and she could see he was grinning to himself, or at least what passed for a turian grin.

“You should probably keep in mind, Shepard,” he said slowly, looking up at her with a definite twinkle in his eye, “that it's not a deaf spot. I'd give you seven out of ten for discretion.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving a glare that was only half serious. He chuckled and returned to his work, and she headed for the elevator, hoping Garrus had been the only one to hear them.


End file.
